


短篇的小小腦洞文

by NEHO



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEHO/pseuds/NEHO
Summary: 最近整理一下文件發現了這篇腦洞文，自己都遺忘了這篇XD發現LOF那連結好像隨時都會失效，所以乾脆發上來這邊#這裡的Damian是16~18歲的蝙蝠米(Damian is Batman.)#然後Tim稍微的吃醋然後戲弄Damian
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, timdami - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	短篇的小小腦洞文

在任務完成後，Damian回到了蝙蝠洞立即脫下所有裝備以及蝙蝠制服進了淋浴間，他想把這幾天染上的味道全都沖洗掉。

在任務的這幾天裡Damian為了能更加深入查獲對方而潛入，他也得知了對方的老大似乎有著對年輕的少年這種怪殊癖好，然而Damian沒想到他就這麼中獎了，對方看上了他，他就這麼順勢的得到了這個老大的青睞，一下子拿到了許多有用的情報，也讓這任務非常順利的解決掉。

現在Damian只想趕快沖完澡後躺回已經久久沒碰過的自家床，然後完全讓自己的身子放鬆的狀態下舒舒服服的睡上一覺。

「嗯哼...聽說這幾天你為了一些情報而跑去當那個好男色聞名的頭頭的"_ 女人 _"?」

聽到從自己身後傳來的聲音讓Damian吃驚的轉身，因為那是應該在這時間點不應該會出現在這裡的人的聲音。

「Drake!?你怎麼會在這裡?」

「所以你和他發生關係了嗎?」Tim沒回答Damian的答案，一步步的逼近Damian，不管蓮蓬頭流出水的會沾濕自己身上的衣服，他讓他的身體直接貼近現在正全裸著的Damian，而Tim的這樣舉動讓Damian不由自主的往後退然後緊貼著後方牆壁。

「你在說什麼蠢話...嗯!」在話剛說出口沒想到Tim的手已經直接伸至他的腰部上慢慢輕拂著，讓Damian忍不住哼出聲。

Tim的手指滑過著Damian身上的各種已痊癒後所留下的傷痕。

「他有碰過你這兒嗎?他知道了你所有的敏感點了嗎?」Tim在Damian耳邊喃喃著，雙手不忘的在Damian的敏感處撫摸著。

「夠了!Drake!我怎麼可能會和那個噁心的白癡發生關係!」Damian用手推著Tim的胸膛讓他們之間稍微分開了一些空隙。

「所以...」停頓了一下口氣，Tim突然勾起笑容，本來撫在Damian腰部上的手慢慢的往下滑去直到那最隱密的後穴，輕輕的觸碰讓Damian不自主的輕輕顫抖一下，而手指的動作並未停止，像是玩著玩具般的一直在玩弄著穴口旁的皺摺。

「你最重要的"這裡"還是屬於我的對嗎?」Tim直看著Damian的眼睛。

「嘖!」

Damian二話不說，雙手挽上Tim的脖子然後吻上了Tim的嘴。

  
結束。


End file.
